The Moon's Shadow
by Chiridreams
Summary: Everything has a dark side. The moon reflects light and hope onto the world at night, but did you ever wonder what happened in its shadow?


_**+Chapter 1+**_

I only exist for _them. _I only live for _them_. Their being is the only reason I breathe and live. Without them, I am merely a breath of air in the wind... without them, I wouldn't be here today to tell you my story.

* * *

She tugged on the wrinkle in her short skirt uncomfortably, gingerly trying to smoothen it out a bit. With a sigh of defeat, she flicked her silky, ash gray hair over her shoulder and took a step back, taking a look at herself in the mirror. _'Well!...I look decent enough' _She had straight soft, shoulder length ash gray hair that rested peacefully on her shoulders, and her eyes were calm greens orbs. She was wearing her new school uniform; an elbow length white shirt with a dark blue lining, almost like a sailor suit and an extremely short navy blue skirt. She buttoned on her mini white tie and took one more look at herself, making sure everything was in order before grabbing her book bag. She locked her apartment door and headed toward the entrance of the building. She exited out the door smiling to herself and muttering two names. 

"_Tohru Honda...and. Yuki Sohma..."_

_

* * *

DingDingDing! (lame imitation, sorrie!;)_

Yuki groaned and stretched his arms from under the covers. He yawned lazily and light threw his palm over the Off button before throwing his sheets off, heading towards the bathroom.. He blindly pushed Kyo away from the door knocking him completely off balance into the wall and headed in, locking it behind him. It took Kyo a minute to take in what had happened. He blinked for a few moments before screaming "What the HELL was that for, you stupid rat! I got here FIRST!"Fortunately, his voice was muffled by the sounds of the running water, and Kyo wouldn't have to suffer a beating later on.

He groaned and mumbled something under his breath before heading down stairs greeting the sweet sound of breakfast. Kyo frowned and headed toward the fridge for some milk. He was greeted by a smiling Tohru who was making some coffee at the counter.

"Good morning, Kyo! Did you have a nice sleep?"

"What's it to you? That dang rat took the shower first again!" ,he said in his usual tone, leaning against the counter as Shigure came in and sat at the table with a newspaper in his hands.

"Ahh...Yuki-kun no longer outwits you in combat, he beats you in smarts and brains too, Kyo!" he said smirking. 

"What do you mean by THAT! That stupid rat cheats!" he screamed back, veins visible. Kyo then heard a snicker behind him and turned around finding a smirking Yuki leaning against the door frame.

"I don't cheat. You're just disabled, stupid cat" he replied back.

Kyo ignored the comment, his anger fuming like crazy and stomped up the stairs toward the bathroom. "Leave some hot water for me too, Kyo-_kuuunnnnn_! I haven't been in there for a week, and I'm starting to reak!" Shigure yelled toward the ceiling. Hearing this remark of info, Yuki and Tohru slowly and carefully inched away from the grinning dog, sweatdropping. Yuki put his hand toward his forehead and let out a small sigh. _I seriously cannot believe we're trusting our lives into this idiot._

* * *

"Good bye, Shigure-san!" Tohru called back as they rounded the corner and into the crowd of students. More students crowded behind them as they all waited for the light to change. In front of them two freshman girls were happily gossiping about which boys they found cute. When the light changed, the two girls started walking in a fast pace oblivious to the surroundings AKA people in front of them and knocked over a girl with silver hair causing her to loose her balance and fall to her knees. 

Tohru immediately ran up to her. "Are you alright?" The crouching girl looked up at the voice and broke into a bright smile."Yeah, I'm fine! First days are always the worst though...Thank you!" she replied with a chuckle, dusting off her skirt as she got up. _First day? _Tohru thought before it finally hit her. (Snicker..Tohru's a bit slowww)

"Then...you must be new here! I'm Tohru Honda!"she said happily, giving her friend a small bow.

"Well, I'm Katari! Nice to meet 'cha!" Katari replied, flashing another smile.

The two hurried off the street as the light changed happily chatting, leaving the speechless Sohma's behind. "What the.." Kyo whispered. "Tohru-san is always so forgetful.." Yuki murmured sweatdropping and continued walking. Then, he turned and yelled back "Hey, stupid cat, are you planning to move anytime soon?"

Kyo blinked and looked around. "CRAP! Da- rat! Don't do that!" Yuki snickered and continued walking, searching for any glimpse of Tohru or her new friend.

Katari and Tohru were at the last corner still chatting on. Tohru said she would give Katari a tour of the school campus and introduce her to some of her friends. Katari smiled and then a thought hit her. "Hey Tohru..weren't you with two guys when I met you at the intersection earlier?" Tohru's smile was swiped off her face, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Oh no! I forgot about Yuki-kun and Kyo-"

"Bout time you remembered!" a voice behind them grumbled. They turned, and Tohru gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again-"

"It's alright, Honda-san!" Yuki said chuckling, "We were able to catch up to you in time so there's no need to worry."

"But don't EVER do it again!" Kyo screamed, his fangs flaring.

Katari giggled, catching everyone's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Katari-san!" Tohru said happily. Yuki was the first to react. "I'm Yuki Sohma, and the idiot over there " he said pointing a finger to Kyo, "is Kyo Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you." "IDIOT? WHAT IDIOT!" Kyo yelled at the calm rat. Katari giggled again and bowed "Same here!" Yuki smiled and Kyo, well..., he just ignored everyone and kept on walking in a rather fast pace. 

**...At school...**

"So, you're new here, Katari-san?" Yuki asked at break. (do they have a break!)

They were all sitting under the Sakura tree where it was actually shady. Kyo, being the cat he was, had climbed up the branches and was leaning back against the trunk, one hand left dangling off the edge. Katari nodded and un-raped her lollipop. "Sophomore (second year), same as you guys, right?" Tohru nodded. Katari grinned and grabbed a red sucker out of her backpack, and held it toward Tohru.

"You want one? They say that if you can finish it in three bites then you'll save the whole world!" Katari grinned and winked.

"Don't TELL HER THAT! She'll actually believe you and choke to DEATH!" Kyo yelled from above. Yuki just sighed and watched as Tohru tried to bite the lollipop. A little smile played along his lips. They were too busy watching Tohru that they didn't notice two freshman come towards them.

"How would Tohru-san save the world?" They four look up.

Katari laughed, not noticing the strangers. " Well, it'd give a reason for us to tell the idiots who keep posting 'How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop' commercial to shut down"Katari chuckled, "so it's not anything life saving...You can stop now Tohru." She looked over at her friend who was still trying to stuff down the lollipop and laughed. The Sohmas sweatdropped.

Katari finally noticed the stranger in front of her and smiled. "Oh, I'm Katari!" she tipped her head. The stranger returned the offer._ "_I'm Haru Sohma. Are you new here?" "Yup!" She grinned.

"So, where are you from?"Haru asked, sitting down in front of her.

Katari was taken off guard for a moment, but her grin returned. She put her finger to her lips and winked. "It's a secret!" "Are you from around here?" Tohru asked, leaning toward Katari who raped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. Katari gave her a small devious smile. 

"...You COULD say that-" She was cut off as a short boy with blonde hair headed towards them, calling out Tohru's name. He ran up to them and plopped right between Katari and Tohru, using his hat as a fan to cool his face.

"Is that a lollipop, Tohru? Can I have one?" he grinned and looked up into the branches, "Hi Kyo! Why are you hiding up there?" Kyo gave him a glare before muttering something unreadable and turned the other way.

Meanwhile, Katari was digging through her bag, and plucked out a blue lollipop. She handed it to the little blonde boy, "Here you go!" The boy turned and looked at Katari, noticing her for the first time and, unsuccessfully, tried to give her a hug. Haru had stopped him with his arm and sat himself between Katari and the boy. "Haru, you're no fun!" he whined. Haru gave him a look before returning to his comfortable position.

"Momiji, this is Katari-san! Katari-san, this is Momiji!" Tohru said, breaking the fight.Mimiji grinned. "Thank you, Katari!"

"Hehe, you're welcome, Momiji! Anyone else want a sucker?" she asked the remaining boys. She ignored the urge to ask him about his uniform thinking she probably didn't want to know. "No, thank you" Yuki said, resting his head against his arms against the tree and smiled. " No thanks" Haru replied, closing his eyes. Katari lifted her eyes toward the branches. Kyo frowned.

"Who would want one of those things, anyway? They're no good!" Katari then let out a sly grin, her eyes sparkling and quickly threw an un-raped orange lollipophidden in her other hand into his mouth while it was still open for aim. She laughed, shaking her shoulders and gave him a victory sign.

"Nice aim." Haru said smirking at the choking cat.

"You deserved it, idiot" Yuki muttered, finally entering the 'conversation.' He smiled.The leaves fell on the five as Kyo continued to choke._ "_Haha, Kyo's gonna need CPR!" Momiji laughed, chewing the chocolate center of his lollipop.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked, raising her head to the shaking branches. Then, the bell rang, and everyone got up. Katari dusted off her skirt and stretched her arms._ How the heck do girls here wear these short things?_ She grabbed Tohru's hand, drawing her attention off of the cat, and pulled her along, catching up to the other Sohmas.

"HEY! ARE YOU-cough-JUST-cough-GOING TO LEAVE ME-coughcough-HERE?" Kyo voice was heard far, far back in the distance. "Well!" Katari called back, " unless someone wants to preform CPR!" She looked toward the boys who fastened their pace. She sweatdropped. "Sorry, Kyo, you're on your own! Don't forget to tell us which hospital you're at!" She giggled and followed Yuki and Tohru off to class.

* * *

**Later on in class...**

"Has anyone seen Kyo? No wonder it's been so quiet in here!"

**

* * *

Hehe, what do you think of this? I had to read it over a couple of times to make sure I didn't screw up, but it was fun! Course, now I have loads of homework to finish...darn teachers. They only spend their years of college preparing and learning how to torture us. :P Please review, and I'll get Kyo down from the tree!**

**Katari: that was a pretty long** **break. Do your's usually last that long, Yuki?**

**Yuki: sweatdrop No...we usually have 15 minutes.. That was about half an hour..**

**Momiji: Less class for us! Yay!**

**.:Chiridreams:.** :P:D


End file.
